Defy You
by Katsuhito Sage
Summary: **Pro-Anzu/Tea**An argument starts up a challenge, a challenge turns into a bet. What happens when tomboy Tea Gardner is dared to be a ‘girly girl’ for a week in a half? Hijinks Galore! Tea/Bakura or Tea/Malik...who knows!
1. Challenge? Mockery? You Betcha!

An argument starts up a challenge, a challenge turns into a bet. What happens when tomboy Tea Gardner is dared to be a 'girly girl' for a week in a half? Hijinks Galore! Malik/Tea, Bakura/Tea? …Watch as Tea defies all laws of being a proud female while still walking the line of a tomboy…Defying all qualities! Challenge. Mockery. You betcha!! 

Summer was finally over, and the gang was entering domino high as sophomores now. The gang wasn't able to hang out as much as they wanted to over the summer, being that Tea left for a family vacation to America and Joey spending a lot of time with Serenity and their mother. Now though, they are finally able to sit back, relax, and revel in their bonding time. 

****

Whoa, Yugi couldn't believe his eyes, he blinked more than several times. Yugi, Joey and Tristan were at the arcade waiting for Tea, who said she would show up soon. And appear she did, but not the way that was expected of her. 

"Hey guys!" 

"Um…Tea? Are you going for the grunge look?" Joey, Tristan and Yugi exchanged glances before resting back on Tea's form. 

Tea frowned, "The grunge look? Are you guys on crack or something-- STOP staring at me like that!" There with her arms crossed over her chest was Tea, dressed in overly large black jeans that slipped down her hips (which she had to pull up constantly) and a fitting blue shirt that was labeled with the words, "I smile because I don't know what's going on." Her hair was cut shorter than it was before, the front of her hair reaching her chin and the back elevating to a few inches above the nape of her neck. It seemed Tea's hair had lightened up a shade, and the back of her hair seemed to spike up in all directions (think out of bed hair). If it weren't for the fitting shirt she wore (and her boobs ^_^;;) , Tea could have been mistaken for a boy.

Tristan scratched the back of his head, "you've got a new look." Tea rolled her eyes, "Why thank you Captian Obvious."

(^_^!!!) "Oh. You're Welcome!!!"

*sweat drop*

Tea's watch beeped, "Oh shit! Sorry guys but I've gotta go! I'll see you at school tomorrow!" She was about to head out the door, but Yugi stopped her. "Tea, where are you going?"

Tea grinned and pointed at her watch, "King of the Cage is on! I can't miss it!" 

"O.o…"

"…Tea likes King of the Cage?!!" exclaimed Captain Obvious.

Joey rubbed his chin in a thoughtful manner (Lol), "You think she watches it because shirtless guys wrestle each other?"

"…"

*******

Chapter One: Taking it Step by Step. 

*SLAM*

"ARGh I HATE THAT JOEY WHEELER!" Tea had slammed the door loudly behind her as she entered her house. Now, she was making a ruckus stomping up the stairs and then slamming her room door closed. "HE MAKES ME SO ANGRY!" 

Tea's mom leaned out of the kitchen entrance just in time to see her daughter slam the door with a loud 'bang'. She sighed, "Children these days. So loud, so angry…TEA NO MORE RAP MUSIC!"

Tea flopped down on her bed and cuddled up to a large pillow on her bed. Tea loved her bed, it was covered with oversized fluffy pillows and soft satiny blankets that felt heavenly against her skin. "Stupid idiot. At least I know why Kaiba calls him a mutt. Grr." She muttered to herself. 

"What have I gotten myself into? Boy Tea, you sure know how to get yourself between a rock and a hard place." Tea stared at her ceiling, and a smile tugged at her lips. Posters of Linkin Park, Audioslave, Duel Monsters, her friends, and a new favorite band of hers called, "Lillix." They were a bit of a posing all girl punk band, but they had a nice beat. 

"Urgh…I can't believe I let him get the best of me." the blue eyed girl mumbled, "But where am I going to get help?"

Tea remembered what started it all, and the reason why she had stomped up to her room in a rage.

**Flashback****

To celebrate their first days as sophomores, Joey and Tristan had ushered everybody to a close by café. Mai and Joey's sister Serenity were already there, waiting for the whole lot. Yami, Bakura, and Malik (invited by Bakura himself) were also there, sitting a distance away from each other. So now everybody was gathered around a table (excluding Malik and Bakura, whom were off to the side) yakking it up and goofing around. 

"Oh my God! Tea??! Is that really you?!" Mai exclaimed with a hand to her mouth. She fanned herself dramatically. Serenity sweat dropped beside her. 

Tea looked at Mai weirdly and said slowly, "Uh…yea. It's me- Tea Gardner. The one and only, I think." 

"I knew it!" Mai cried overdramatically, " I knew it!"

"Knew what Mai?" Joey asked his girlfriend. They had gotten together over the summer, yet still fought like cats and dogs in public. 

Mai gathered Tea into a hug, squeezing the life out of her. "Ack!" Tea choked. "Tea I knew hanging out with these guys too much was bad for you! Now…now-" Mai's full lips trembled and faux tears came to her violet eyes.

"Now what Mai?" Yugi asked. Beside him was Yami and Tristan, they nodded. 

"Yes, please do tell us wench. We're getting tired from all of the suspense." Bakura spat sarcastically. He rolled his eyes when Mai glared at him. "Please, excuse him," Ryou amended, "He's just in a cranky mood." Bakura hmpphed. 

"Now she's becoming one of them! You're becoming one of the guys!" Mai squeezed Tea tighter, making the girl sputter in inability to breath air through her lungs and indignation. "What???!!! That's not true!" Today, Tea was wearing baggy denims and a large hoodie over her shirt. Her hair was in its bed-head style. With the hooded sweater covering her 'assets' she would actually be mistaken for a guy, or more like a bishounen.

"Yes it is! Oh the Horror!" Mai weeped, "You look like a guy, you're dressed like one too. The only thing that makes you not a guy is your boobs, Hun."

"That was very bluntly put Mai." Tea said dryly. 'So straightforward. Yep that's Mai to a Tee.'

*snicker snicker*

"Joey stop laughing."

*snigger snigger--GUFFAW*

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA"

"JOEY SHUTTUP!" Tea yelled, a vein popping on her forehead. Her hands were fisted up and ready to sock his lights out. 

"HAHAH--*CRASH!! (Uppercut!!)*"

"…ow." Swirly-eyed, Joey decided that staying on the floor for the moment would be best. 

Crossing her arms over her chest, Tea grinned. "You deserved it." Tea heard another snicker, and quickly turned to the culprit, thinking it was of her. She turned to glare at…Malik?! 

Malik was sitting in his chair, gripping his sides. Glee was written over his features as he held back his laughter in vain. He opened his mouth to speak, "HAHAHAHAH- I commend you! HAHA- girl! That was the best laugh I've had in weeks!" 

Joey got up and Mai helped dust him off, "Aw man Tea, couldn't ya have pulled your punch?! I was only laughing cus it was funny." Tea glared at him. "You know what? You sorta punch like a guy too." Joey joked.

*SLAM!! (right cross!!)*

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA GOOD ONE!" ---(guess who that was from)

"Eek Joey!" Serenity worried. She ran over to Joey's fallen form only to find that the there was now a large lump forming on his head. "Hi Sereni-Tee…I'm seein' stars…" "Oh Joey…You idiot!" 

"O.o…" Yugi gave Serenity a look (ß ) and laughed sheepishly. "Seren I don't think that was very loving."

"Loving smoving, he deserved it." Serenity smiled at Tea, "I think you look cool Tea. It's so it's so… *strikes a victory pose* GIRL POWER!!" 

"O.O…"

Yami shook his head balefully, "These modern times confuse me. Women with equal rights is something very new…" Mai, Serenity and Tea were glaring at the Pharaoh, "Not that I don't agree with it! I do!" (^_^;;;)

"What a fool." Bakura huffed. 'stupid concubines and their manipulative minds.' 

"Tea," Joey started from the ground, "With the way you act, I seriously believe you are a guy. Just you have boobs." 

Tea twitched. "Wha-what was that??" She glared menacingly, approaching the big-mouthed blonde boy with sinister intent. 

"Can't you act like Mai or Serenity?" He asked, his face was almost serious. "I mean for a week at least? Be a girl!" 

Tea stared at him, not twitching, not moving at all. She just stared.

"Um…Tea?" Yugi prodded. Joey was getting nervous, what if she socks me again? 

Finally…she moved! Tea straightened up, and removed her large navy hoodie. Underneath the hooded sweater Tea was wearing a white t-shirt with navy cuffs that was skintight and midriff baring. Tea closed her eyes before reopening her eyes, a smirk on her face. "Well Joey, are you challenging me?"

Tristan jabbed Yami in the side. "What?!" Yami whispered. "Didn't you get a flash of déjà vu when she said that?" 

"…"

"Yes. I am challenging you Tea Gardner!" Joey shouted bravely, puffing up his chest in a manly way. "I challenge you to a bet!"

"A bet, huh? What's the proposition?" Tea smirked at Joey, very out of character for her. She pushed away a stray lock of hair out of her sapphire eyes. 

Joey rubbed his chin thoughtfully (^_^ oh no! that's twice now!) "For two weeks. You put away the tomboy you are and be girly." 

Tea was sitting in a chair beside Ryou (waiting for Joey's proposition made her restless). "Incentives Joey-boy *smirk*"

"AAHH don't call me that!!" Joey shuddered, rubbing his face as if it would wash away the memories. "Weakling." Bakura muttered quietly, beside him Malik had to agree with a half-grin. "Very." Too bad Joey didn't hear it, since he was off in lala-land.

"Alright Alright." Tea playfully smacked the back of his head, "Wake up, I want to know what I get out of this. You gotta make me interested if you want me to accept this bet." 

"Umm…what do you have in mind Tea?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow. This seemed interesting. 

The sapphire-eyed girl grinned widely, "I'll tell ya guys soon. Just wait for Joey to continue." 

"You win and I'll do anything you want." Joey said.

Tea arched an eyebrow, she drawled, "aaanything?"

Joey nodded, "ye-OW I mean anything within reason!" He rubbed his bottom balefully where Mai pinched him. Mai just stuck her nose in the air when Joey turned a glare at her. 

"Alright I accept. If I win, you've gotta be my slave for three weeks. That means doing all my chores, cleaning my house, and doing all my errands. I'd make you do my homework, but I painfully doubt that you'd get even half of any of it right. So I'll save a drop in my grades to benefit us both." Crossing her arms over her chest, she grinned in satisfaction and leaned back in her chair.

"And if you lose," Joey added, "You'll have to do all of my homework for FOUR weeks and also stalk Kaiba!" 

"…why did you bring him into it?" Tristan asked.

"Because I hate him and the look on his face will be priceless!" Joey laughed maniacally to himself. 

Tea held up her hand and leaned back further on her chair. "Waitaminnit you want me to sta--Aaah!!" Tea toppled over crashing into an irate Bakura whom was sitting behind Tea and Ryou.

"WOMAN!!" Bakura yelled, "Learn a little more grace mortal!" 

"I have grace thank you." she sniffed then glared at him. Her sapphire eyes burned into him, "Watch what your saying BAKA." The tomboy brushed off her baggy denims and crossed over the fallen chairs to Joey. "Alright. It's a deal."

She gave Yugi, Mai and Serenity a hug, "I've got to go." She winked at Joey and started off, "We'll see who comes out on top Joey. You'll be doing my chores soon." 

"That's a laugh!! You can't act like a girl even if you tried!" He huffed and earned a middle finger. "ARgh! I bet you won't even have the walk straight by the end of this week!" 

"Joey, she's already gone." 

"Grr, good!" 

"Damn woman. Doesn't have the decency to say excuse me!" Bakura growled as he got ready to leave. "Let's go aibou! I tire of this _hanging out_!" 

Ryou nodded softly and signaled for Malik to follow if he wanted. "Okay yami." Malik smoothly got out of his seat, but paused. Out of the corner of his eyes he caught sight of something navy, it was Tea's hooded sweater. Sighing, he snatched the garment that read "Don't underestimate dumb people who travel in packs," and left. 

**end flashback*** 

"You are such an idiot Tea! You can't even put on makeup and now your attempting to win this bet?" She was seated in the vanity set in her mom's room staring at her reflection.

"Look at you Tea.." she mumbled, "you don't even look pretty. Not anything like Mai or Serenity..."

__

You're ugly you stupid girl! Tea thought. _this is the reason why you dress the way you do. No reason to look like a girl when you'll only disgrace the entire sex right? But…don't you already disgrace it by trying to pretend to be the opposite of it?_

"TEA PHONE!" Tearing her eyes away from the mirror she looked up. "What?" she yelled back.

"PHONE!" 

"Alright!" Picking up the Phone the teenage girl mumbled a greeting.

"Hello Tea…I heard you got yourself in a tight spot…"

Sapphire eyes widened greatly, and her jaw dropped to the ground. In disbelief, Tea could only stutter, "Pe-Pegasus??!!"

**********

End of chapter One and Prologue.

Sage: WAAAH THIS STUNK!! Well in my opinion it does. I like my idea though! I wuv Tea/Anzu fics! I dunno why ppl hate on her! Their just jealous!!! Waaah *tears springing out of her eyes like a fountain*

Bakura: Oh spare me the waterworks. *opens up an umbrella*

Ryou: I don't think it stunk that bad Sage *is in a canoe, trying to row back to Sage*

Sage: *sniffles* WAAAHHH you still said it stunk! *fills up the room with her tears* 

Bakura: gurble glurble *Holds up a sign that says, "reviews are welcome and also suggestions as to what crazy things Pegasus will make Tea do'*

Ryou: *in a submarine*

Sage: @.@…*drowning*


	2. Gliding

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO it's that wonderful dude with his names labeled right beside the word Author/creator! Um..I don't want to embarrass myself with misspelling his name so yea ^_^;;..

Chapter Two: Gliding

"Why Tea, have you forgotten me so quickly?" Pegasus spoke on the other line.

Tea picked up her jaw from the ground and growled. "Of course I didn't forget! How could I?! You were the weirdo with the eye!" 

*sniffs* "I wasn't that bad! Why can't I be recognized as the Great Master of cartoons instead of the weirdo? It's always the weirdo.."

"Well Pegasus…there are other ones…but I'd rather not get into _that_ subject. But anyways why are you calling me?" Anzu's blue eyes narrowed suspiciously, "You aren't a stalker that's watching me from my window are you??!!"

"…Dear you must lay off the TV time. I am not remaking I Know What You Did Last Summer. I'm here to help you. I heard you have a bet going on with Joey-boy and I want to help."

"What's the catch? And how do you know about that?!! O.O!!"

"That you watch cartoons with me every Saturday morning for the next month and I get to make you over!! It'll be sooo fun!!" Crawford gushed. "And I know because….My six sense tingled, telling me a poor misfortunate girl needed my elite skills in the art of being a woman!!!" 

"O.O;;" Tea's hand twitched to slam the phone down. 

"Sooo." Pegasus drawled, "Want my help?"

"Uh. Uh. Er. Urgh." 

__

*inside scope of Tea's mind*

Devil Tea: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Say **NO** YOU EVIL GIRL!!! SAY NOOOOO!!! *waves pitchfork around menacingly*

Angel Tea: *is calm* Now now Devil, he wants to help! I'm sure he can't be that bad--WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?? --*grabs a bazooka gun*- SAY NO YOU LITTLE B!TCH WH@RE SAY NOOOO!!!

*Back to Tea*

"Um…well since your helping me…sure." Tea grimaced inwardly.

"GREAT!! SEEYA IN A FEW MINUTES!" He hung up. 

"Waitaminnit" Tea made a double-take, "Pegasus did you just say--"

*DING DING* 

Tea felt a shiver of horror run down her spine. 

"TEA THERE'S A WEIRD MAN IN A ORANGE SUIT AT THE DOOR ASKING FOR YOU!! I DON'T LIKE HIM!! CAN I KICK HIM?? KNIFE HIM??"

"Um..Mrs. Gardner I can assure you I have perfectly harmless reasons for being here…ehehe…" .!! 

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! ORANGE SUITS ARE THE DEVIL'S ADVOCATES!"

"Um Ma'am. No that's red and black, I think." Pegasus cowered to the ground in fear as a vein popped from Mrs. Gardner's raised fist.

"You dare question my knowledge?" Mrs. Gardner hissed as she lifted her fist higher…closer to--

"MOM! NO! It's okay, calm down!" Tea shouted, and ran to block Crawford from impending doom. Tea was smacking herself inwardly, wondering why she was protecting Pegasus from her mom. _Note to self: Stab thyself with butter knife to make sure self is still sane. --waitaminnit that's not very sane in itself (*.*)''' _

**inside Tea's mind***

Devil Tea: What the hell are ya doin? Why are you protecting that quack!! AAARRgh!!!

Angel Tea: *sniffles* Aw shut up Devil. Can't you see Tea's showing her valor? *sniffles and has stars in her eyes* I'm SOO proud!!! So gallant, so chivalrous!!!

Devil: And to think you were cursing her to say no to that quack! You are such a hypocrite! *laughs* OHOHOHOHOHOH!!! 

Angel: *glares* Take that back! 

Devil: No!

Angel: Nobody calls me a hypocrite and gets away with it! CHARGE!!! *rams into Devil*

Devil: Oof! 

*Back to Tea* 

"He's harmless Mom. He's not the Devil's advocate he's just a grown man who watches cartoons." Tea soothed, her arms spread out in a cautious position. One must approach this situation as one would approach a crocodile: With extreme caution.

"No knife?"

The blue-eyed teen shook her head slowly, "No knife."

Mrs. Gardner seemed to deflate, "Aw. Pooh." She pouted and headed back into the kitchen to put her precious butcher's knife back in its drawer. Tea sighed in relief when she saw her mom's figure disappear behind the kitchen door. She turned to Pegasus, who was still on the floor. He was rocking himself back and forth mumbling about mothers and knives. 

"What were you thinking??!!" Tea shook Pegasus roughly, "Just knocking on the door expecting to have me greet you there with a smile!!" 

Pegasus brushed Tea off and jumped to his feet, his long silver hair fanning up like a skirt. (horrible simile -_-;;) He grabbed Tea's wrist, smiled all too happily! 

"It's okay, I get it all the time!! Come on! We're going outside!!"

Tea's eyes widened, "What?! Outside?! With you?! No way!!" It was too late, the tall man in the orange colored suit was already dragging her out the door of her house. 

She turned her blue eyes to the sky, her long bangs sliding back. She prayed to the gods. "Why do I feel like I'm going to horribly regret this??"

*****

"Okay!" Pegasus started, "First lesson! Walking the walk!" They were both standing at the corner of her house's street, and in Tea's opinion, looking like idiots. 

"eh?" Tea looked confused, "I already know how to walk. You put one foot before the other…ya know?"

Crawford frowned, "No you don't walk the walk though! I've seen the way you walked at Duelist Kingdom, and lets just say it isn't very feminine!"

Tea glared at him. Her fingers itched to wrap around his neck and squeeze without mercy. _What does he mean not very feminine?!! GRR…_

"You see those lines?" He pointed to two lines that marked a walkway across a road. Not many cars passed by this road, since it was in a pretty quiet neighborhood. 

Tea nodded, "yea what about them?"

"Must you always question everything? Now walk in a straight line and let me see." He motioned for Tea to do as he asked. 

"Che fine. This is so easy, I'll have victory in the bag!" Tea walked down the straight white line, oblivious to Crawford's big frown. She stopped at the other side of the street and faced Pegasus, "See! I walked, it wasn't so hard psh!"

"No No NO!" Pegasus shook his head furiously side to side, like a director would a mistake. "That's all WRONG!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT??!!" He mocked Tea's walk, "Oh look at me! I walk with a limp! My name's Tea! Heehee!" 

The teenage girl fumed, "That's not me! I don't walk like that!" She walked over to Pegasus. 

"AAH! There it is AGAIN!!" Pegasus wanted to faint, instead he covered his eyes (er eye?) with his hands. Oh that agony of this poor misfortunate girl! Crawford thought forlornly. "You must _glide_. Like this!" He walked down the painted pathway, his footsteps smooth and sure. 

Tea twitched. _Did I just see Pegasus switch his butt??? Only a **very** confident man walks that way. _

"Um Ms. Gardner? Are you alright? You look a little pale." 

She was sure she was feeling faint, and the bile was rising up her throat. "eheh…" @#@

Pegasus put an arm around her waist, guiding her back to the painted pathway. "It's your turn. Now just do what I did." He winked at her with an overly happy smile, "Or I may have to do another demonstration."

"Er…okay." She walked down to the other side of the street again. 

"YOU AREN'T A GUY GARDNER!! Swing those hips! And stop being so tense! Glide, glide!" 

"I AM!"

"Swing your hips subtly Gardner! You're not trying out for a hula contest!! **_GLIDE!!" _**

"I'M GLIDING. I'm GLI-AAEEEEE!!"

BEEP BEEP!!!!

*THOOMPH* A car came to a screeching halt, but not before scaring the wits out of Tea by being a mere two inches away from her.

She punched the hood of the car and flipped him off. "I WAS GLIDING HERE F&CKER!!! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOIN!!" With one last punch to the hood she walked back to Pegasus as the driver sped down the street, twice the speeding limit. @.@!!!

"Hey Pegasus, why you looking like that?" she slurred, blinked her blue eyes quickly. 

Pegasus was on the vegetated sidewalk, with his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth. "why why?? Waahahaha…" Now his head was thrown back and he was laughing to the skies.

o.o??---Tea

"You are such a dense girl…I'M GOING TO LOVE MAKING YOU OVER!!!" His expression changed dramatically, his eyes closed in glee and mouth swept in a very wide smile. "I can't wait HEEHEE!!" 

"Um. Mr. Pegasus??" She asked questionably, as the man wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Tea Tea, Tea." He shook his head, visions of something running through his head, "I have a feeling that when this is over…guys will be swarming all over you!!" 

The chestnut haired teenager face faulted (T.T) , "But I don't want that! I wanna win the bet!" 

Pegasus ignored her, "All the boys will groveling at your feet!! The glorious men with single status will begging to be in your presence!! Ah, the joy!!!" ^_^!!!!!

"Eh…" ^-^;;;;

_Oh no…what have I gotten myself into?!! Waah…goddesses if you can here me. It's Tea…HELP ME!!_

**************

Heheh I've been watching too many movies. Ehehe Yea I did get that from Miss Congeniality a bit, but I LOVE that movie!! It's so awesome!! 

Heheh I don't really have much humor so sorry this sucks!! I'M SOO SORRY!! IT STINKS I KNOW WAAH *Breaks down in tears again*

Bakura: *sighs* not this again. *takes out an oxygen tank* looks like I'll be needing this again.

Ryou: Oh dear *hops back into submarine* 

Sage: WAAahhhhhhhh!!

__


	3. Pink is So Not the Latest Black !

"You know when I have a towel wrapped around my neck like this," Anzu pointed to the towel, one side over her chest, the other thrown over her shoulder around her neck like a scarf. "I feel so…mysterious."

T.T…

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO, if I did I wouldn't be writing this because it would be on air!!! Yay..eheheh..

Chapter three: Tuesday: Pink is SO the Latest Black

__

"Ugh…today was so horrible." Tea moaned as she ascended the stairs to her room. "I am never going to make a bet like this with Joey ever again. I hate high heels."

The second she entered her room she immediately dived for her bed. Crawling under the soft covers she was asleep before her head reached the pillow.

"I hate high heels…" 

__

*****dream****

"Here I want you to walk in these!" He held them up ecstatically, giggling like a school girl. 

"…uh uh." They were sharp and tall, the edges looked intimidating and they were…pink. 

"Oh yes you wiiiIIIiill" Pegasus sing songed.

"No way. They look scary." Tea scowled, like hell she would wear those.

"Stop acting like a baby, they are perfectly harmless." 

"B-but they have really sharp points at the end!! And I don't think they'll hold my weight!!"

"They're just stilettos dear!" Pegasus giggled again, "They're the latest fashion statement."

"Well too bad, I wouldn't know a fashion statement even if it whacked me upside the head, and no I won't wear them. I won't repeat myself!"

"YES YOU WILL!!" Crawford roared, his hair frizzling on end. "You will walk with them and like it!! It's not like the whole world is watching you! Now be a good little girl and put them on, you're giving me split ends." He took out a brush from his pocket and began brushing his hair. "My poor baby I'll tame you. Just give daddy a second to tame the beastly monstrosity of a girl." 

Tea grumbled as she strapped the high heels on, "But they're pink…" Standing up wobbly, she noticed Pegasus talking on his cell phone while clutching his hair. "Um. Pegasus what are you doing?"

"Calling my stylist what else?"

The brunette face faulted, "What for?" 

Pegasus snapped his fingers from side to side, "What else girlfriend?! To give you a make over duuh!" 

"Nuh uh! No way, I'm outta here!" Tea made a run for it only to end up eating concrete. "Okay never mind." 

Crawford giggled, "I knew you'd see it my way. Now time for you to show me your gliding! I hope you've improved after practicing for awhile. Chop, chop now! I haven't got all day." 

"Uugh." 

She got up only to have another face pop up in front of her, "Duke?" 

Duke Devlin grinned and fanned his hand at her face, "Hiiii Tea! I'm Pegasus' stylist!"

"O.O." 

"Now I have big plans for you! When people look at you I want them to make love to your image, to your name, to…You!!" He stared at her with over adoring eyes. 

*Smack* "Pervert! Where'd you come from?!" 

Tea glared at Duke who only smiled back, murky green eyes twinkling. "This is your dream! You imagined me so I popped up!"

"Wha--"

"Oh Tea you look so beautiful! So womanly!" Joey cried as he popped up from thin air. 

"What are you talking about Joey?" 

Pegasus sniffled, tears streaming down his face in rivers. "I'm so proud." 

Tea's mom misted together, a butcher's knife in hand and a happy smile on her face. "Look in the mirror dear!" 

She did…and fainted. 

********

"NOOOOOO MOM I DON'T WANNA LOOK LIKE CRUELLA DEVILLE! (an: From 101 Dalmations)" Tea shot up and practically nose-dived off her bed. All her fluffy pillows and blankets were scattered all over her room and her alarm clock on her bedside table rang madly. 

"TEA GET READY FOR SCHOOL! I MADE YOU BREAKFAST!" Tea's mom shouted from her kitchen. 

"ALRIGHT!" The teenage girl shouted back. She shot up from the pile on the ground and ran into her bathroom, which was conveniently connected to her room. "Today's gonna be a gre---AAAH!" Tea tripped over her bathroom rug and banged her head against the side of the tub. "DAMMIT!! I HATE TODAY DAMN YOU PEOPLE!!" 

__

***Inside Tea's mind***

Devil: BUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHA

Angel: Oh no! Oh-Heehee! Stupid klutz!

Devil: AHAHAHAH*COUGH GAG HACK* ACK!!

*******

Rubbing her aching forehead tenderly she got ready for school and slipped on her uniform. Grabbing her book bag, she also dragged along an extra baggy as she slipped to the kitchen. Before she entered the kitchen she carefully eyed her surroundings from side to side. He wasn't there…thank you higher entities! Tea leapt for joy. After eating all of her breakfast (under the close scrutiny of her mom) she finally ran for school. 

***

"Hey guys, wait for me!" She called, waving frantically as she ran. 

It was as if they didn't hear her because they kept walking. Joey, Yugi, and Tristan were chatting away smiling like goofballs.

"GUYS!!!" Tea tried taking her jog up a notch but she soon found out that running with more than one bag (one being of heavy textbooks) isn't as easy as it looks. She was going to make a turn on the sidewalk up ahead. Trying to catch up and keep all her things in one place seemed too much of a task for her as she crashed into a white haired boy sending them both into the trash cans behind them. 

"AAH!!" O_o!!

*Crash*

"OOF!" XoX

Tea looked down to see that she had crashed into…Ryou! Tea checked over his face dot see that his eyes were closed and his cheeks were flushed. Panicked, she thought that something had to be wrong. Grabbing fistfuls of his shirt she shook him hard, "Aaaiii, Ryou, Ryou speak to me!"

"OooOh, Mummy…did you catch the name of that Mack?"

"Ryou are you calling me fat?!" Tea stood up, dragging Ryou along with her. She's so strong, Ryou thought absently. "Of course not Tea, I would never! You are very skinny! Like a stick!" -_-'' 

The girl holding Ryou captive glared, "Are you saying I'm too skinny now??!"

"No!! Please don't hurt me!" Mood swings are scary, Ryou shuddered at the thought. 

^_^ Tea smiled and let go of the white-haired albino, she helped dust him off. "Don't worry Ryou, it's alright. Let me help you get to school!" With that she dragged Ryou to school, unaware that Bakura and Malik were following them. 

*********

"Joey Wheeler, HI!" Tea said girlishly, flapping her hand back and forth while fluttering her eyelashes. "It's so good to see you!" She kept her happy grin as she suddenly latched her hands into Joey's uniform front and pulled him to her face. "Why the hell were you guys not waiting for me?? I yelled for you guys to stop!" 

Joey sweat dropped and tried to look tough. Inwardly he was shaking like a leaf. She might do something drastic and kick me, Joey thought. "Uh…Uh Tea now calm down. We're s-s-sorry and I promise never to do it again!" he fell to the floor on his hands and knees, "please forgive me, please!" 

Grinning in a self-satisfying way, Tea plopped down into a seat of her homeroom. "Don't do it again. Now don't forget these words Joey," She winked rakishly, "Tea rules and Joey drools…like the dog he is!" ^_^---Appreciates Kaiba very much for the doggie comparison. 

AUTHORS NOTE: okay this isn't the full chapter because I still am going to add more---once I get struck with a light of inspiration for humor. I've been sorta down the past days and well it really hasn't helped my humorous side---if I have one LOL. 

If you have any contributions for something funny/humorous do you think you could put in a review? Or if you want to email me it's at xshinimegamixktx@yahoo.com

Now for those who are really pissed at me for cutting it off like this I added a random insert down there see? -points down- 

I thought I should work on writing semi-romance and stuff so I typed it up. I usually do humor or action so I thought I'd try something new. Heheh I hope it doesn't suck too much. 

Anzu/Bakura ---I got so used to typing Anzu that when I type her name for this fic I type the wrong one -_-;;;

********Insert…******

"What am I to you?" she asked gently. 

His sharp crimson eyes held her in place and it felt as if no matter what, their hold on her would never break. She felt his warm hand slide down her shoulders to run down her spine. Her eyes closed halfway as she felt a shiver of an unknown feeling run through her. For some reason she felt unbearably hot, as if the temperature of the room had shot through the roof. Her eyes fell from his darkening eyes to his lips. They looked so pale and smooth, kissable almost. She wondered how they would feel against her lips, against her skin…

"Anzu…" He whispered against her ear, as one arm cupped her bottom while the other wrapped across her shoulder blades. She could feel her feet leave the ground and she snaked her arms around his neck for support. The way he was holding her made it where she depended on him for stability, whether she fell or not was left to his decision. He was never one to be the dominated, he was the dominator. (pun not intended LOL) 

He couldn't push away from her no matter how hard he struggled against it. It made him feel almost vulnerable because of this slip of a girl's unknowing power over him. In his rushing mind, one thought rang true though. She trusted him, fully and wholly without strings attached. His body felt warmer by the second as his eyes scanned over her lowered lids protecting cerulean orbs and down to her pouting lips. "Bakura," her breath misted over his skin like wisps of warmth. She looked so innocent and pure with wide over trusting blue eyes and a sweet smile, the thought of her naivety made him want to groan in frustration. Her fingers stroked the nape of his neck in an almost unconscious seductive motion that made him tighten his grip in his possessive embrace on her. 

She belonged to him, and nobody would change it. He wouldn't let anybody change it for the world. "Look at me," he whispered in a hoarse voice. Obediently she complied, cerulean blue eyes that could rival the night sky looked into his, the open look of trust, passion, and desire drew him in deeply. Those pouting sweet lips needed to be punished, he thought madly. 

"You're mine." He hissed before crushing his lips to hers, his arm supporting her bottom and weight tightened even more. The length of her body was crushed securely to his and it nearly made him want to moan in sweet agony.

Anzu's blue eyes widened considerably and she gasped. He used it to his advantage and slid his tongue between her lips, letting his tongue caress the depths of her mouth heatedly. Not knowing what to do, Anzu weaved a hand through his pale hair while the other held onto the back of his neck. 

Bakura continued to smother her against him, as if they weren't close enough. Taking a few steps he slammed her body against the wall opposing them and let his hand slide down her thighs. Anzu gasped into their kiss again when he did that. He pulled her legs up to wrap around his waist as he continued his assault on Anzu's mouth. He had yet to part from her, and he doubted he would have had they not needed to come up for air.

O.O so much for passion lol I can't get past this. Hehehe


	4. I Can Do ANYTHING Better Than YOU!

Anything you can do…I'll do better.

I can do anything…BETTER THAN YOU!

-Tea

***********************

The rest of the day went fabulously for Tea, and the smile wouldn't fall from her face. At one time she thought it was cemented on and wouldn't come off, but one comment from Joey wiped it off seconds later. ("WAAAHH Tea I'm SoRRY!! PlEAse please have mercy!!"-Joey "DaMN STRAIGHT PIG!!! Don't insult mEE! I'll choke slam you BEE-Yotch!"-Tea). 

Now it was the end of the 2nd day of school, and Tea was psyched! It meant…baseball tryouts!! 

Going into the bathroom, Tea changed into black Capri sweats, a tank top, and a large baseball jersey labeled REDSOX to cover up the formfitting shirt (also knee socks and cleats). Putting slashes of black grease on the sides of her cheeks, Tea had to contain herself from skipping out onto the field. Skipping wasn't manly (Grrr, she giggled to herself) and Tea had to be as guy-ish as possible!

****No need for cheese!

"Okay you sluggers! I want half of you on the outfield and the rest on the in! Villaveya I want you pitching, and I'll be catching!" Called the coach (he was wearing a jersy with a slab of cheese on it). Tea was sitting in the corner, trying to be as inconspicuous as she could, her aluminum bat was at her side and a backwards cap hiding her face. 

(AN:// Please bear with the authoress…she knows diddly squat about baseball other than they look like men in tights prancing around bases shaped into a diamond 

Sage: they are RobinHood's lackeys I tells ya!! .!!!)

"Alright I'm going to score you all on your running, pitching and batting skills. The one's who show the most determination will most definitely get slot on the team." He took out a pack of string cheese, "MMM…." 

"Okay Tea, you can do this," she encouraged herself and ran into the outfield. Tea tripped over the second base she was running to, "Ack!" 

***********

"AAAHH another home! What is this? How can this kid be so good?" Coach thought as he looked at the scrawny kid with the baseball jersey that practically drowned him. Coach chewed on his cheese on a stick candy as he marked on his chart. The strange baseball player's cap was low, he couldn't get a good glimpse of the face. Tea made sure she hit the baseball extra hard so she wouldn't have to run, there was no way they would make her run when she made the baseball go over the fence and into people's yards and breaking windows. So far, she had made four home runs, quite an accomplishment she had to say. 

When Tea finally got off the home plate, and went into the dug out, she wiped the sweat off her brow. The coach was walking up to her, she tensed in nervousness. "Hey coach." She intentionally made her voice lower and raspy. 

"You've got awesome aim kid. You sure you never played any leagues in the city? You've got talent." 

"Nah Coach. I used'ta play with my old man but he got too old." It wasn't really true, Tea's dad was actually quite youthful and fit for his age. They had Tea when her dad was ready to go into college. "Ya know and all that shit."

"Wow, impressive. Have a string cheese on me!" 

"Uh, no thanks. Cheese makes me nervous while playing ball." Tea looked onto his clipboard to see here name circled into a picture that looked suspiciously like a piece of swiss cheese, while she also saw angry slashes of 'X' all over. Weird, Tea thought as she went to sit down on the bench.

About a half an hour later, and the tryouts were over. Many teenage boys were practically lugging their tired bodies home with bags slung over their shoulders and bats in one hand. 

"Hey you see how many homes that weird guy hit today at tryouts? He's a shoe-in for the team!" Dykes exclaimed to group of friends. 

Parker looked over his shoulder, "You mean that guy with the hat so low that it covered his face? What's the deal, he really ugly or something?" 

"Who you callin ugly?" Tea growled, she had been walking a few feet behind since they were heading in the same direction. Calm down girl, cool it! 

Parker sneered, "Obviously you, since you don't wanna show face." Dykes and the rest of the group sniggered.

Tea readied her haunches into a run, she knew she wouldn't be able to defend herself when the numbers weren't in her favor. "Anything you can do I can do better! I can do anything…hella ass better than you stupid mutts!" Then she ran, sprinting cowardly while remembering. "Oh Shit! I remembered I have a meeting at the mall, see ya later boys!"

The group of boys blinked, "Was that just a girl?"

Dykes blinked, "Pushaw, it couldn't be!"

Parker, "Yea, women can't play ball." 

"So you guys wanna go check out my dad's secret stash of porn under his bed?"

"HELL YA!"

********

"Is it just me or is it really drafty in here?" Tea said as she was made to strut around the dressing room hall by Pegasus himself. She was wearing a jean miniskirt, and she could swear if it were any shorter it would have been more conservative to just let her walk around without them. The silky contraption with the neckline that delved a little too low made her feel as if she was hanging out. "Really, really I bet if I bent over…the whole world would get a good look at my ass." _ 

"Oh nonsense my dear, its always quite chilly in malls." Pegasus said obliviously. He was looking through a rack of thongs.

O.O "What are you LOOKING through them FOR??!!! I don't need no freaking thong!" The blue-eyed brunette hissed, making sure she didn't attract too much attention with her current attire. 

Crawford held one of the skimpy undergarments up for her inspection, "Yes, actually you do. You can't think of wearing the clothes I bought for you in granny panties do you? They'll obviously show the seam lines and that simply will not do." He picked up a leopard print thong, "Do you like this one? Or-" The silver haired man picked up one decorated with Funny Bunnies, "This one? I like the one with the bunnies if I do say so myself. Their quite adorable."

X.x "Thongs aren't adorable." Tea grit out. She really wanted to strangle the man.

Waving his hand carelessly he said, "Oh fine. Neon colored ones it is. You're so picky you know, almost prudish." 

"GRRR." She really REALLY wanted to strangle him, if it weren't for her need of his assistance she would have knocked him a good one right in the nose (and a kick where the sun don't shine to keep him down). "Fine fine." Tea sighed, "I'm going to get myself a drink."

"Okay Tea-gurl! Don't be too long! OooOOoh…there's one with rainbow bunnies!" 

**Inside Tea's mind****

Devil: Oooh Vodka! Whisky! Bruskies baby!!! BRING OUT THE GOOD STUFF!! WHOOHOOO *sings* DOWNING ALL MY SORROWS DOWN TO THE BOTTOM OF THE BOTTLE…

Angel: *rubbing temples* please do stop. You're incessant singing is getting on my nerves. I swear you should really learn how to deal with your bouts of de--

Devil: *offers her a shot of tequila* Wanna shot? 

Angel: *sits down on stool before Devil (whom was behind a bar counter)* Uurgh. Make it a double dammit! 

Devil: O.O…my hero….

Angel: *downing her fifth shot of tequila* Hic Hiccup…daMMn Strait. 

***Outta her head for now*** 

Tea was rubbing her temples insistently with her head down, so she didn't know what hit her until it happened.

*SHBaM!* "OW!" "WoMAN WATCH IT!!"

When Tea fell to the ground, she just knew KNEW that the world could see her undies. Her face turned red as she glared up and stood with hands on her hips.

"What is with people and bumping into me?!" She screeched. 

Bakura rolled his eyes, his red eyes sharp as they bore into the female before him. "Woman, it's not like…o.o" 

"Okay what is with the staring?" Then Tea remembered her gettup and smirked, "See something you like tomb robber." 

"Nothing really impressive." Bakura smirked, but he couldn't help but let his eyes roam over her figure appreciatively. Beside him, Ryou spoke up softly, "I'm really sorry Tea. Sometimes Bakura gets a little more than grouchy with mishaps like bumping into people." Ryou couldn't help but look her up and down, his pale cheeks flushing a pleasing pink. 

"Yea I can tell." The girl muttered, a little touchy with the comment from Bakura. She glared at him once again, her azure eyes clashing with amused crimson eyes. "Well I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later Ryou." Spinning on her heel, she walked back into the clothes department, her drink forgotten. Tea couldn't stop the blood rushing to her cheeks when an unbidden picture of Bakura materialized into her head. He was wearing a white long sleeved button up shirt and loose jeans on his lean body, Tea knew if she looked close enough she would have caught a glimpse of his sapphire boxers. His sharp eyes and devilish smirk made her heart flip in irregular beats, and she fumed. How could she be attracted to Ryou's yami, although…Ryou didn't look half bad himself. 

Tea felt bad for not noticing Ryou, if it had not been his soft dialogue, she wouldn't have thought he was there at all. Grabbing the clothes Pegasus was pointing to in his arms, she practically locked herself into the dressing room and fell onto the large cushion chair in it. Not caring that her skirt was riding up, she curled into a ball and shivered. 

What was this nagging feeling growing in her? A tear slipped down her cheek and Tea shrugged of her top and proceeded to change. 

**************

Author's notes: 

Okay okay this chapter was really really lame…WAAAH I'M SORRY!! . BUT I LOST ALL MY FILES…stupid compy caught a virus and I had to have it recovered. I lost everything!! Waaaaaaaaaaah…I'm sorry this isn't very funny, but I don't have much to inspire myself with anymore . I'm sorry. 

Vote: who do you think should Tea hook up with?? (Not YAMI!! GRRR….I see too many of those T.T really I do.) Here are your choices:

Bakura/Ryou--same person sorta…'cept they separate can separate when they are in range of each other.

Malik--love his hair--err…^_^;;. 

Seto Kaiba

Jounouchi Katsuya (err Joey Wheeler) --it's possible ^_____^ he's so adorable in the manga…like a puppy. ("HEY!!!"--Jou Aww it's true though!!--Tea) 


End file.
